japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ikumi Unagiya
Ikumi Unagiya (鰻屋 育美) is the owner, and manager of the Unagiya Shop that is located in Karakura Town. A business in which performs a variety of odd jobs for its customers. She hires Ichigo Kurosaki sometime after the loss of all his Shinigami powers. Background Not much about her past is known or if she even has a husband. Including about the day of her birthday. Personality Ikumi Unagiya mostly runs the Unagiya Shop all by herself without any coworkers, and because she is so short handed, she mostly relies on Ichigo Kurosaki for help when she really needs it. Ikumi is also very violent and aggressive, as she is willing to use brutal force if necessary, and is usually excessively, to get her way. Such as beating up a group of random thugs who Ichigo was fighting just to bring Ichigo to work, while doing so by kidnapping him shortly after. She takes a lot of pride in her shop, by refusing to change its name despite Ichigo's recommendation to do so, and the mistakes that some customers make. Despite her mean aggressive personality, she is still very caring to others, by maintaining a stereotypical sweet mother demeanor around her son, even when he is rude to others. With Ichigo, she has occasionally shown her motherly side in giving advice to him, and offering him shelter in his depressed emotional state, while considering herself an older sister to Ichigo. One thing she really can't stand about him is when he uses her basement as a break room for him to relax himself in. Appearance Ikumi Unagiya is a tall, curvaceous, and light fair skinned woman with dark brown eyes. Her raven hair, which reaches to her upper back, has bangs which part to the left of her face, and is styled in a ponytail with a dark purple scrunchy. She is normally seen wearing a white t shirt with long purple sleeves, tight black pants with a buckle belt, and black rubber boots. As the official owner of the Unagiya Shop, she has her shop's logo on her shirt with "Unagi" written on. She wears a light brown cap with goggles, and work gloves. When around her son, she removes her gloves, hat, and goggles, and replaces them with an apron. Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Ikumi Unagiya is a very fearsome fighter, effortlessly pummeling an entire gang on her way towards Ichigo. Enhanced Strength Despite her slender frame, Ikumi is surprisingly very strong for her age. She can launch several delinquents a noticeable distance, and easily subdues Ichigo by effortlessly grabbing his face and dragging him away. 'Bleach (Anime)' The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc When Ichigo Kurosaki calls Ikumi while he is at school, she, yells at him, by saying he only worked for one day the previous week. Annoyed by him wanting to take another week off, she angrily threatens to fire him that day if he does not show up, but she changes her mind and tone when he nonchalantly states somebody like him has no choice but to get fired. As she attempts to change his mind, Ichigo hangs up on her before she can continue to talk. Later on, as Ichigo and Uryu Ishida fight off a large group of delinquents, Ikumi, arriving, kicks one of the delinquents, Yokochini, in the back of the head. Stating Ichigo looks like he is having fun and she is not going to put up with how he skips work for no reason anymore, she grabs him by the face, ties him up, and throws him into her van. She drives him to the Unagiya Shop, where she throws him onto a couch. Ichigo asks her to remove the tape, which she agrees to do if he does not try to run away. When the phone starts to ring, Ikumi, thinking that it is a customer, picks it up. Annoyed when the person on the phone asks for two orders of special quality eel, confusing it for an eel shop because of its name, she chastises the caller for their mistake and hangs up. When Ichigo suggests she just change the store's name, Ikumi, while refusing, says she inherited the name from her ancestors. She proceeds to read off an assortment of odd jobs for Ichigo to perform. When he asks why she does not just do them all herself, she states she is busy, and this is the reason she hired him in the first place. When her son, Kaoru, calls out for her from the other room, she, hearing his voice, takes off her hat and gloves and pulls on an apron. As Kaoru enters the room, she, asking him if anything is wrong, calmly chastises him for walking into the room barefoot. As she ushers him out of the room, he tells Ichigo to not try to get close to his mother. Apologizing to Ichigo, Ikumi says Kaoru still has not warmed up to him. When Ichigo states he has no interest in an old lady anyway, she, smacking him on the head with a book, starts to pull off the tape she tied him up with. She is surprised when a customer shows up, whom she greets. When the man, Kugo Ginjo, asks Ichigo to have some ramen, Ichigo tells the man it is an eel shop. Oblivious to the atmosphere, Ikumi corrects him irritably of course. As an annoyed Ichigo questions Kugo, Ikumi listens, by correcting him when he calls the store his personal rest stop. Asking Kugo what he wants, she brings him some Oolong tea when he requests it. Asking if Ikumi is the boss, Kūgo tells her he would like her to investigate someone, while placing a photo on the table. Recognizing his father in the photo, Ichigo angrily asks him what he wants. Interrupting the heated discussion between Kugo and Ichigo, Ikumi says she is closing up shop for the day, and she will hold onto the picture while she considers whether to take on the job. She tells him it is time to leave, and she will contact him after she has thought it over. Mad when Ichigo returns to her home after training with Xcution in order to request more time off, Ikumi states he has had a lot of time off already, and when he becomes distant, she demands he talk to her about what is clearly troubling him, letting him know it is alright to trust an adult every now and then, for which Ichigo is grateful. After Ichigo runs from his home, which has been taken over by Shukuro Tsukishima, Ikumi, seeing him while she is in her car, asks what he is doing. After Ichigo gets in, she, driving off, notes he is very dirty and not even wearing shoes. At her store, she makes Ichigo and herself two cups of coffee and tells him if he needs to talk, she is there. As Ichigo thanks her, she shoves his head against her breast. When he tries to speak, she tells him to shut up, and everything will be okay. When the doorbell rings, she, going to get it, wonders who it could be at this time. Smiling at Ichigo, she tells him Tsukishima is there to cheer him up. As Ichigo and Kugo enter Tsukishima's mansion, they are greeted by Ikumi and other friends of Ichigo. Grabbing him, Ikumi, while asking what the shocked face is for, tells him to come over. After everyone tells Ichigo that Tsukishima is not mad, she, along with everyone else, says he should apologize. Later on, following the death of Tsukishima, she along with Ichigo's family and the rest of his friends, returns to normal. The 10 Thousand Year Blood War arc After Ichigo is sent back from the Soul King Palace, he goes to Ikumi's home. Commenting on Ichigo's pitiful appearance, Ikumi lets him use her son's shower. As Ichigo exits the bathroom, Ikumi, by throwing a hot bun at his face, tells him to eat it. As Ichigo tries to apologize for his repeated absence from work, Ikumi, headbutting Ichigo, and says she does not care as long as Ichigo does his job. She restates her point about children relying on adults and how she feels like she is Ichigo's older sister. Ichigo tries to make light of the statements, which angers Ikumi, causing the two to fight and argue. After hearing a noise at the door, she, going to greet the person, finds no one is there. Unable to see Isshin, who is in his Shinigami form, she believes it was someone playing a prank. As Ichigo leaves, she, letting him use her umbrella, notices Ichigo left one of his belongings at her home. As she tries to tell Ichigo he left it, he is already gone, so she decides to return it to him the following day. She later on returns it to Ichigo, who thanks her. Quotes *Do you want me to fix you up something to eat? Relationships 'Kaoru' She loves hercson but also disciplines him. 'Ichigo Kurosaki' She really wishes that he takes his job seriously. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Husband' *'Kaoru Unagiya' (Son) Trivia *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuko Kaida *'English' : Mary Elizabeth McGlynn all information on Ikumi Unagiya came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ikumi_Unagiya Gallery Episode 344 Unagiya Option 1.png Category:Characters Category:Females